Star Wars: Three Stones
by G-Hero
Summary: During the Jedi purge, a dying Jedi looks back on his life as he perpares for his final journey.


Star Wars "Three Stones" By Geoff Atkins  
  
Summary  
After the Jedi purge cost him three of his closest friends, a dying Jedi looks back on his life, As he decides to face his destiny and the Dark Lord of the Sith.  
  
The Present  
  
Coruscant  
  
"I'm tried of running. It's all I've done for the past eight years. Staying one step away from death's cold grip, but now it finally has me."  
He mutters into his glass as if some one in the busy cantina could here him. His name is Lao Jerrick or Jeri to his friends. He was once a great man and a good Jedi, but all that ended when he came face to face with death's henchman. He relives the encounter every night in every drink. The fear clutches his very soul and he knows he can no longer call himself a Jedi. He is barely a man.  
It's been eight years since the rise of the Empire and the fateful night that brought his life crashing down around him. He still hears their voice, sees their faces and senses their presence. He does not sleep much. He has given in to a different kind of darkside, one composed of drinking, deathsticks and an assortment of spice. His once pride figure is now slumped over, the table he sits at is the only thing holding him up. His blonde hairs are unkept and long much like his beard. His robe made from Krayt dragon leather is torn and tattered. It feels heavier than ever. Around his neck he wears his most scared item a very plain chain, with three blue stones hanging off it. That weight however he carries in his heart. He takes another sip of his Wild Mynock whiskey and hears a voice from the past blowing in the breeze.  
  
Eight years ago  
  
Coruscant  
  
Klaxons blare as light flashes around them. They run down the long hall. Jeri then in perfect shape, his hair short barely noticeably. No beard to show his age. While just a short time ago it appears as if it were centuries past. They run from an unseen enemy that is stalking them like prey. The sweat of fear pours through the faces. A master, two knights and a padawn trying to escape the heavy footsteps of death. With every step they make they hear the eerie noise of their enemy creeping up behind them. Soon it will not matter; there is no death only the Force. It is that philosophy they keep in mind as to hold onto their sanity. Suddenly their run is brought to a dead stop. He has found them. It was their fear that led him to them. They hastily press the igniters on the lightsabres. An ancient weapon of grace and destruction its glow is violently beautiful. He moves so quickly they can hardly see him pull the chrome and black handle from under his cape in one swift seamless motion. Snap-hiss. It is as if the sound is in slow motion. When it is quieted he stands in front of the his red blade shimmering. He is called many things but to them he is only death. To the galaxy that fears him he is Vader. The newest Dark Lord of the Sith and apprentice to Darth Sidieous, the Emperor. He was once a man like these four Jedi, until he fell to the Darkside. Now he is a monster of pure hatred and emotion. One man made him this way and his hatred for this man drives him to hunt down and slaughter any who oppose him. He is Darth Vader; no one can stop him.  
  
"Master Jeri take the others to the ship I'll hold him back." Hass Mier said in his calmest voice. Trying to keep the others calm, but there is not the slightest bit of confidence in his tone. He knows he can not win. He just has to keep him at bay for a few minutes. "Hass what about you. We can take him together." Gebo says in his usually cocky manner. He is barely a Knight having passed the trails a year ago. He is still young and proud. His Master warned him against this but now as he looks upon the cold face of death he lets loose his inner feelings. "Get the others to safety regroup with the other survivors they need to know what happened here." Hass said as he rose his lightsabre in a high striking position. He has no more fear it has left him as he prepares to face the ultimate evil. He is a Jedi. The others almost in unison tell him the words of encouragement. "The Force will be with you." "Always." Adds Jeri in a raspy voice. He knows this will be the last time he will see his oldest padawan. Hass swings his lightsaber down and lets out a battle cry that shakes the hall they are in. The others turn and run as they were told to do so, a chill runs down each of their spines. Jeri leads them down the pristine hall toward the hangar bay. The era of the Jedi was over. "Master, why did we leave him." His latest padawn said her voice trembling. Fio'na a Twi'lek had never experienced real battle. She was too young to fight in the clone wars and had only in a matter of weeks been granted padawan placement. She was a promising member of the Bear Clan, trained from birth by Master Yoda himself. Now no one knew where Yoda was or if he was still alive. She would become an excellent Jedi if she survived this encounter. "It was the only way, child." Jeri said reassuring her. "General Meir is a strong fighter he stands a better chance with out worrying about us interfering." Jeri says this as much for them as for himself. He knows his former padawan has no hope. With these desperate thoughts filling his mind Jeri slips into a force vision. It is as if he is in Hass Meir's body feeling young and confident. He feels the thoughts of his friends flowing through him. There is no other emotion present, except love. Love for his friends and the Force.  
  
Their lightsabers intercept each other in a clash. Sparks shot from their blades as the twirl and thrust at each other. Both with the same goal, but different rewards. Vader only wants to add another notch to his lightsaber, one less Jedi. Hass for his friends so they may live to remember him and his faith in the Force. He thinks not of himself but of every Jedi in the Galaxy. The feeling washes over him. He feels it in every move he makes. He throws himself into the air narrowly missing the ceiling of the hall. He swing at the Dark Lord as he lands both it is no match. Vader's blade is already there to deflect the slash. Hass' robes flow around him. He shrugs off his long brown robe as he walks backwards toward the next chamber. Not realizing he will be trapped with only one exit. On the wrong side of the evil Darth Vader. "Why?" Is all Hass can say to the monster in front of him. "Because, I can." Vader replies over the breathing apparatus he is confined to. Hass charges at him swinging wildly. Every shot is blocked by Vader who remains calm. He feels only the dark energy flow around him. The chamber that was once a study for young padawns is now their battleground. Vader pauses and raises his saber to his mask in a mock show of respect. He then gestures toward Hass and the chair the has been kicked over shoots for the ground. Hass tries to parry it but it crashes into him. He is starting to weaken. His breathing has hastened along with his pulse. Vader feels the young man's temper start to flare. Another push of the Force from Vader and the small round table strikes Hass in the back. Dropping him to his knees. Vader again lifts a table from the ground and hurls it at the fallen Jedi. Hass Holds strong to his lightsaber he knows that without it all hope is lose. The huge figure of Vader now looms over him. Vader's red blade high in the air. Suddenly and quietly the blade comes down. Moments before it strikes him Hass uses his last bit of energy to push Vader back into the wall. This small amount of time allows him to get to his feet and once again charge the Dark Lord of the Sith. Hass for the first time feels he has the advantage. He unleashes blow after blow to the downed opponent until he is thrown through the durosteel door of the study. He has never hurt like this before he can feel his body failing. His body temperature is already dropping, his use of the Force to brace his body is the only reason he is still alive. Alive but not for much longer not without treatment. Which he accepts will not come. "Vader you can get me but I have done my job. Did you feel my friends board the shuttle. You have failed, Dark Lord." Hass says to further irritate the emotion driven Vader. Vader snaps. He rushes at Hass, slicing blindly. His rage flowing from his armored body. Hass backups blocking each of the monster's advances. Vader swings his saber upward and in one motion takes off Hass hand. The hilt of Hass' lightsaber flies to the smooth marble floor with a loud clang. Followed by the thud of his hand. He reaches out to his master with the Force letting him feel the joy of succeeding his mission. Then in an instant he is no more his lifeless body slumps to the floor. The hole in his chest from Vader's blood red blade still smoldering.  
  
The shuttle blast tears through the hanger throwing spare parts to the ground. The crimson and gray vessel veers off into the abyss of space. Gebo at the helm, Fio'Na is plotting a course for hyperspace. Neither Jedi cares where they are headed, they just want away from the chill of death. Master Jerick is sitting in the rear seat in some kind of deep meditation. Neither young Jedi understands what is going on but they know he is fine. Just as quickly as it came on it is over. With a sudden shout Master Jeri is thrust up out of his sleep. Panicky he looks around. He has no memory of boarding the shuttle are telling the Jedi where to go. Then he remembers where he has been. He was one with his former student Hass Meir. A strong Jedi but not strong enough to defeat the Master of the Darkside. Jeri felt every move every strain as the young man valiantly fought for his life and theirs. "Where are we headed." Jeri spoke his voice gravelly as if it was not used in days. "Corellia, Master. How are you? You spaced out on us for a moment. We had to act on our own. I hope we did not fail you." Gebo said. "No, Gebo. You all did just as I trained you to. Even Hass." He answered solemnly. "I sensed his death, master. It chilled my body, but also warmed my heart." Fio'Na said. "Yes child he is now one with the Force and our hearts."  
  
The present  
  
Coruscant  
  
He sat his glass back down on the table, muttering something incoherent to himself. He was ready for death. He fumbled with one of the stones on his necklace as he stood to leave the bar. He straightened his robes they felt awkward against him, as he had not worn them in years. He had adopted a new identity and tried to blend in to his surroundings. That was his plan lie low. Not much of a plan from a great Jedi but after losing one former student he did not want to lose another.  
He turned the corner and walked softly down the alley. The lights of the night traffic flew over him. It was an unfamiliar sight to him after some many years in exile. The planet seemed very alien to him. Even though it was his birth planet. Coruscant the capital of the was great Republic. Now the home to the maniacal Galactic Empire and its Sith Lords. The traffic seems endless as it whirls over him. He closes his eyes and tries to focus. Vader is not on the planet. He would be dead by now if he were.  
He was a patient man though. It was time to confront his enemy. He was dying anyway. The scent of the city invaded his senses. It was unnerving to him. Having hidden out from one backwater planet to the next. Moving every time he felt a disturbance in the Force.  
He remembers it every night like the package just arrived for him.  
  
The Past  
  
He had just taken residence in a small village on Raython 5, when it came. It was a small box brown in color. He was hesitate about using the Force on it, he was sure he would be detected if he did. So he cleared his throat and cut through the top of the box. The top folded back, revealing a small item wrapped in white paper. He grasped it in his hand, fearful he knew what the item was before he pulled it out of its wrapper. He was nearly knocked to the floor as the feeling of guilt hit him. In his hand he clutched the smooth blue crystal, that had once been the essence of his pupil's lightsaber. Hass had died weeks ago in order to give his friends a chance at a new life. He tucked the crystal into his pocket so as not to startle Fio'na. She was so young he thought. She would be back soon from the market, they claimed she was his adopted daughter and her mother had died in a clone war battle. This was not far from the truth he was like a father figure to her in many ways. She never knew her parents since her force powers were discovered at a young age and she was taken to the Jedi Temple for training. She never holds any regret for parents' decision to send her, she loves them more for it. Even in this dark time she is happy with her life.  
"Jeri, I'm home." She proclaims laying her sack down on the table. However there is no reply.  
A chill runs through her. Her mind races for thought to thought. Her master was becoming somewhat of a hermit never leaving the house, unless it could be helped. she runs to the back hatch to find Jeri sitting in a deep meditation upon a cluster of rocks. She thinks everything is fine, great even. Little does she know Jeri's mind is some where else, on the busy urban planet of con-artists and card sharks, Corellia.  
He is no longer Lao Jerrick, he has once again merged consciences with a former Padawan. Gebo is in the fight of his life. Jeri does not know what sought his mind out but he to his locked in the battle. Gebo is on the run but not without a plan. The almost over confident Jedi Knight is being pursued by a squad of six stormtroopers. The infantry divisions of the Empire's massive army, Stormtroopers are relentless killers. With one thought, whatever is ordered of them. Like their predecessor they are clones. Grown to be loyal servants. The clonetroopers once answered to the Jedi, but that was long ago. Gebo is calm he had fought along side of these programmable killers. He had no fear of them. It was the darkness that gripped his soul. It was lurking closer than ever. It chilled him. He had no doubt in his mind he was going to succeed.  
He led the mindless troopers down a twisting maze of alley, dodging blast fire as he went. His lightsaber glowed blue in the dark night sky. Casting on eerie light in the dark damp alleys of the never-ending city. Not as big as Coruscant, Corellia was still large. Its hustle and bustle lifestyle never ceased to amaze him, there was always something different. Some new adventure or trouble to be found. Gebo dodged another blaster bolt as he spun to face his attackers. The next bolt was caught by his white-hot blade and return to the trooper that had launched it. Striking the unlucky trooper in the chest. Down to five.  
"Starblast cake." Gebo said under his breath. He could down the others with his eyes closed.  
Jerrick did not like the over confidence he felt busting out of his former student. Gebo was always borderline over confidant, but Jeri thought he had over come this Darkside trait. Jeri tried to reach out to him to calm him, but was too weak his strength in the Force was diminishing without the practice it took to keep ones senses sharp. All he could do was watch this drama unfold in front of him. The battle began. Gebo leapt at the still firing Stromtroopers. Deflecting to shots in the air and sending them richoting down the narrow alley. As he landed he struck one Stromtrooper in the head with a spin kick. Still spinning he sliced on in the chest with his blade. In a continuous motion he dodges a unaimed blaster bolt just in time for it to strike the helmetless trooper. Down to three. Whether he saw the next bolt or not even he could not say he reached out with Force grabbing the closest Stromtrooper. He thrust the clone in front of him and the oncoming bolt. It caught the trooper in the side spinning him like a child's toy to the ground. Last two, Gebo was unstoppable. He was more alive now than in the past few weeks of solitaire exile. He made short work of the next one with a wave of his saber. The final trooper retreated, much to the disdain of the over eager Jedi. Gebo released the hilt of his lightsaber sending the swirling blue blade toward the fleeing troopers. His armor rattled as he ran, forgetting his mission. He had not run long when the blade hit him in the back. Searing him in half. His armor clanged against the cold pavement as his body landed. Weiss walked over to his chrome lightsaber, which laid unignited on the concrete alley. Reached out his hand and called the smooth object to his palm. With a smirk he attached it back to its rightful place on his belt.  
He knew he had to leave the planet. He had to find Jerrick and warm him they were still being hunted. In run all the way to the hangar were his ship was stored, The Paradigm Shift. It had once been Master Jeriick, but he had given to Gebo when he passed the trails recently. He looked toward his proud vessel as he approached, when suddenly the hull seemed to expand. In a brilliant flash of light the ship exploded. Pieces of the beautiful ship came hurling past him the blaze spread quickly. Igniting barrels of fuel as it went. Forming a circle of fire around him. He quickly got his senses about himself. He felt the presence before he saw him. Then through the blazing inferno stepped the Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Vader walked calmly through the fire as the flames licked his armor. As soon as he entered the circle the flames seem to grow in size, almost as if the were feed by his hatred. The young Jedi was suddenly over whelmed with emotion. It was if a floodgate was opening and he was tasting life for the first time. This was his destiny. He quickly rose to his feet and drew his weapon. His tunic was torn and burnt from the explosion. He should have sensed the explosion, why was his Force sensitivity down he wondered. Knowing the answer was the towering monster in front of him. Vader did not want him to die in the blast, just thrown off balance. His mind raced through the options for attack. All ended bad.  
"Where have been, Dark Lord?" Asked Gebo. He tried to keep calm with the sarcastic question. "I've been looking forward to this day."  
"Me to." Vader said his voice booming through the jet-black helmet.  
Gebo set his arms back and twisted his torso in his favorite attack stance. He motioned to Vader to face him with his left hand. Trying to taunt the evil Vader. Gebo was a strong fighter he had spent more time in the dueling arena than in the library. He swung is lightsaber at Vader with all his strength. Vader raised his saber one handed and blocked the shot. He then slashed back at Gebo knocking him off balance. He fell to the ground from the surprisingly hard shot. He had never felt that type of shot, even when he dueled with his master's master, Saesee Tiin. He battled back to his feet with as much strength as he could muster. He now knew he was in trouble.  
"That the best you got." He boasted to hide his fear.  
He bravely slashed at the much larger Vader. Gebo was about the average height of a Rodian. His black round eyes reflected the light cast by the fire that circled them. Vader stepped back and reached out with the Force. He grabbed a burning piece of the once impressive space vessel and hurled it at the young Jedi. The debris caught him in the shoulder igniting his tunic. He quickly pulled it undone and threw it to the ground. His green body showed his determination. His well-developed muscles were tense. It had always been one of the sources of his pride. Now he hoped his physical body would survive this encounter.  
The fire around them was becoming hotter and hotter. Vader pointed the tip of his blade toward Gebo, taunting him. The young Jedi's emotions were running wild. Desperation, hatred, anger, and fear it was the power of the Darkside building in him. Its power threaten to consume him. He could not take the pressure anymore. He unleashed an ear-piercing scream that seemed to echo through the universe. Even Fio'na on Raython 5 felt the wave of Darkside energy develop and knew what it meant. She went out to her master, who was still locked in deep meditation. She now knew that he was fighting along side of his now fallen pupil. The new energy seeped through his body. Lightning formed around his dark eyes. The now appeared hollow and empty. He did not know it but he was already lost. "How does it feel, young one?" Vader asked. "Do you taste the true power of the Force." "Yes." Gebo's voice boomed as never before. "Good. Now use it. Strike me down." Gebo raised his lightsaber and lightning shot from its tip. A very strong surge of energy rushed through him. He could not contain it. Vader stood in his place, not yielding. He raised his red blade to intercept the blast. The energy crackled off his blade as he began to walk toward the lost Jedi. He reached out with his hand in the direction of Gebo lifting him into the air. He was now eye level with the Jedi. Vader knew Gebo's body was failing. It could not take the surge of Darkside energy. Especially as wild as it was flowing from him. Suddenly the lightning stopped. Gebo fell back to the cold concrete, landing hard on his knees. The pain shot threw him, causing a stir of feelings in him. He now knew he had failed and was going to cease to be. Worse than that he knew he failed his Order and training. What would Master Jerick say? He sudden felt a strong feeling of pride and love. It was Master Jeri trying to comfort him. Why? He was a failure. Who was going to miss him. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed his lightsaber laying a few feet away. He calmed himself and stretched out with the Force. He felt its presence in the Force as it flowed around the object. He flung it toward Vader, who now was in front of him. Vader's red blade was high in the air waiting to come down on the Jedi. Vader sensed the plan instantly but let the young Rodian follow through. giving him one last bit of hope. As the hilt flew through the air, the blade came to life. Its blue light glowed bright as it spun. Vader constantly aware of the action going on behind him, sidestepped the blade out the last moment. It ripped through his flowing cape as it spun. It then came to rest in the chest of its master. Gebo's body burned as the blade imbedded itself in him. The blade died as Gebo's life faded. Both feel to the ground. Vader paused to scan the area.Hhe called the fallen Jedi's saber to his hand. He twisted the reflector lens off and removed the smooth blue crystal. He had one last purpose for this item. He then turned toward the still roaring fire. With a wave of his hand he blew it to the sides of him allowing him to escape its heat. He nodded to the Stromtroopers waiting just outside of the blaze and boarded the waiting speeder. It was time to return to his master and report his progress. Master Jerrick was thrown from his rocky perch as the feeling of sorrow washed over him. He shook his head to gather his senses. Fio'na was standing over him in shock at the grim feeling that clutched her heart. "Pack your things. Its time to move." Jeri spoke with a grave tone in his voice. "Yeah, I think your right." Fio'na nervously responded. They quickly ate the food she had prepared early, they would need thier strength. Then the packed want little belongings they had and made their way to the spaceport. They would need to buy transport out of the system.  
  
The Present Courascant  
  
The rain has picked up. It was odd when the rain came to this city planet. It was a hard rain, just not hard enough to wash away the years of fear and loathing. Jeri pulled his hood around him and dredged on. He still had time before he would die. He had to find shelter. He needed rest whether it came to him or not. He would try.  
Most of the planet had changed in the years after the Republic fell. It was if a new level of the city was built on top of the old one. Closing the chapter of greatness the Republic was. Already there was talk of rebellion and the forming of a small resistance to battle the Empire. He had no doubt they would fail. Just as he had. He had failed everyone. From Saesee Tiin to all his students, he was a let down. Now their ghost haunted him. He slumped down in the burnt out shell of a former restaurant. It was not much but he was not getting wet anymore. He fumbled through the old kitchen looking for anything edible. It had been days since he last had solid food. He preferred the liquid type of substance these days. He fond some left over rations from the Clone Wars, that would fit his needs. Some last meal he thought. He felt the disease inside him swell. It burned.  
He ate what could hardly be considered food, then fell to the floor. His hands shook as he fumbled through the pouch he wore under his robe. He found the bag he was looking for and lifted it out slowly. He needed a fix and spice was the only cure. His thoughts feel back in to the past as his body was flooded by the power of the narcotic.  
  
The Past  
  
Duros  
  
They had finally found a planet they felt safe on. It was more populated than the other planets they had been on in the past months. It was two months after Gebo's death. The taste of failure was still strong in Jeri's mouth as was that morning's drink. Fio'na had warned him of the road he was on, but he was too far-gone he thought. Fio'na had found ways to avoid him. They were now always on different times. The more she pushed him the further he drifted. She did not fear the Darkside, it was a different kind of evil. One that was much harder to overcome, that of depression and self-loathing. He turned more and more to booze until it could not satisfy him any more.  
The day the second package arrive was one of the worst days of her life. She had opened the package to find the shining blue gem that was once housed in her comrade's weapon. Her heart sank as she delivered it to Jeri. By now his hair was growing long and his beard was coming in full. His blonde hair seemed to be darkening. The sight of him stung Fio'na. She too felt the sorrow, she held to the Force. It was the one thing in the universe she could believe in fully. Her master was failing. No matter what she did he was becoming more and more of a lost cause. She tried to remind him that she still needed him. He however felt differently. The gap between them widened.  
"Master Jeri, a package containing Gebo's crystal just arrived. We need to get off this planet sir." She pleaded with him.  
"Don't tell me what we need to day. I'm the master remember." He mutters as he flung the box against the metal wall of the apartment they had rented.  
He rose to his feet grabbed the black jacket not unlike the one a smuggler would wear and headed out. She burst into tears as the door slide shut behind him. She composed herself and began to gather her things to leave. With or without her master.  
He stumbled down to the nightclub on the corner of his block. His usual haunt. It was loud and bright the opposite of the way he felt. He stuck out like a Wookie in an Ewok village. He was already very dizzy form the drinks he had at the apartment, but he climbed on the barstool anyway. He quietly ordered his usual drink and tried to merge in to the bar. The music was blaring. It was a party night on Duros the population was a hard working culture, but one week a standard year the whole planet would have the wildest parties. Like a celebration of life. He both loved and hated it all at once. The music pounded in his head. It numbed his whole body. He felt nothing.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." She said aloud to herself and the empty room.  
She grabbed her pack and headed out the door. She stopped as the door opened. Forgetting something she dashed back into the bedroom. Opened the cabinet on the wall and removed her lightsaber. She may have need for this latter. She hates the weapon. She never learned to use it well. She was more interested in knowledge and healing, than the destructive weapon that dangled off her belt. She returned to her bag and exited the small apartment. Immediately she headed toward the nightclub Master Jerrick frequented. There was still hope in him she felt. She was determined to get him to leave with her to forget the past. She would never get the chance.  
She hustled down the sidewalk to the club, when from out of the shadows the red light of death flared. She knew whom it was before his powerful figure broke free of the shadows. He towered over her 5'3" frame. She had never felt the feeling that washed over her. She never lit her lightsaber. She turned and run, not as a coward but to led him away from her master. She knew that in his condition he stood no just against Darth Vader.  
"Come on Darth, come get me. It is me you want correct." She yelled over her shoulder.  
"I will." He answered.  
He turned off his lightsaber and dissolved back into the shadows.  
She ran like never before. Sliding around corners, knocking people down as she ran. She rounded the corner toward the merchant district, when the blaster bolts whipped past her head. The red colored lasers lit up the night. She flipped and dodged bolt after bolt of screaming energy. She ignited her lightsaber the weapon she despised was now all she had to save her life. She twirled in the air as if dancing to the beat of some song that was escaping one of the local hot spots. She danced around the blasts of the troopers returning the shots back into the group of troopers. she had downed five in all when she was struck. Not by a blaster bolt, but by the Force. Vader had her. He spun her in mid air to face him. She snarled something in her native tongue at him.  
"Kill me. That's what you come to do, right?" She said.  
"Not yet." Vader replied. "Go get your pathetic master, child."  
"He will destroy you." She spat at him with her words.  
"Hardly."  
She fell to the ground. The breath knocked from her small frame. She rolled gabbing her lightsaber as she went. In one moment she was on her feet. Her saber pointed at Vader. Daring him to approach.  
"You are not worth my time." He said almost annoyed at her challenge.  
"Were the others. Gebo and Hass. Were they worth your time?" She pleaded with the uncaring beast in front of her.  
"Was that their names?" He said. Even through the heavy breathing apparatus it sounded sarcastic.  
She ran at him, lightsaber in an attack position. As she leapt into the air she tucked her legs tight to her body and flipped over the much taller Vader. Only with the Force was such a feat possible. She had to reach Jerrick. He could help. Hopefully.  
Jerrick sat at the bar finishing his third drink of the night when he heard of the troopers fighting down the block in the merchant district. He was a fool. He was so blinded by guilt he was going to let another student die. He could not help but think of her age. She was the youngest Padawan he ever had. Only fifteen when she was assigned to him. Now it was up to him to save her. He reached into his jacket to make sure he felt the cold black steel that made up his lightsaber. He felt the dragon headed hilt and knew he would need it in a moment. He stood to dash out the club and immediately went to the floor. he laid there for a moment getting his barring back before trying again to exit the club.  
Meanwhile Fio'na is running at full speed, heading back toward her friend and master. Stromtroopers still firing behind her. She kicks trashcans back toward the to slow them down, to no avail. She pauses only to deflect a bolt back to the chest of one of her pursuers. She rounds the corner with the club in view. In the distance she sees her master come running out of the club. The music is so loud in the night air. The club's flashing lights illuminates the sky. She is filled with joy at the sight of her master.  
"Master, Vader is here we..." Is all she gets out before she is lift in the air.  
Jeri runs toward his student at a mad sprint. As he approaches he sees the unforgettable sillote of Darth Vader. Vader's black gloved hand is pointed toward the young Padawan. She struggles to get free. Master Jerrick fumbles for his lightsaber to try valiantly to save her life. The moment he ignites the green blade he sees Vader clench his fist. He knows he is too late. He feels Fio'na 's last breath escape her body. She is still suspended lifeless in the air as he runs by her. Tears flowing down his face. A scream escapes his tight throat as he slashes at Vader. Vader dodge the blow and kicks the Jedi master to the ground. His lightsaber's green blade dies as he hit the ground and loses his grip.  
Vader walks toward him. With a chilling snap-hiss the red blade comes to life. Jeri knows he will die. Vader stops in front of the pitiful shell of a Jedi.  
"Not today, Jedi scum." Is all he says.  
"Why? Kill me now."  
Vader calmly walks to Fio'na's body. He reaches down and picks up her small handled lightsber. With his hands he snaps it in half. Retrieving the shiny blue crystal. He examines it for a moment. It is not smooth like the two others he delivered to Jerrick. It had not been used enough to be altered by the laser that hits it to cause the white-hot blade. Jerrick is pulling himself up. Searching for his own lightsaber, with no luck. As soon as he is on his feet, Vader knocks him to the ground with a powerful wave of a hand.  
"This is yours." Vader says coldly, tossing the small blue crystal at Jerrick's side.  
"I will come after you." Jerricks says with all the strength left in him.  
"No you want. You are dead. You just do not know it. You will live out your pathetic life bouncing from backwater planet to planet. The ghost of the past will slowly make sure you die." Vader says his red tinted eyes fixed on Jerrick. "When you realize what I say is true then you will truly die. A most agonizing time I'm sure." Vader's deep voice is all Jerrick can hear. The music from the club is gone. So is the woman he thought of as a daughter. He stands up one more time, once again Vader knocks him to the ground. This time with the back of his lightsaber. Jerrick falls to the ground next to his student. He remains unconscious until the next day, when he awakes in a Duro's hospital. With no on else to care for he vanishes from this life into one of alcohol. Later he discovers the calming effects of spice and other drugs, like deathsticks. He simple stops believing in the Force and loses his self in the agony of guilt.  
  
The Present  
  
Coruscant  
  
He once again finds himself on the cold hard floor of some strange building. He hates himself. He knows he should not because hate leads to the Darkside. He pulls his self up off the ground straightened his robe and reached into his brown leather pack once again. Not for his next fix, but for the cold steel lightsaber. Clutching it in his weak hands he fastened it once again to the clip on his belt. He walks down the dark corridor the only light that from where the windows once were. The breeze brought the smell of the city flooding into the hallway. He reached the door and a feeling hit him like none he had felt before. His enemy had arrived. He knew where to go, it was almost time.  
He wondered along the streets toward his destination. Other people as they walk by looked on him with disgust. He appeared to be one of the thousands who roamed the galaxy. From planet to planet looking for their next hand out, begging for anything they could. He my look like that but he never begged. He had set up several accounts with credits from many different systems. He knew this time would come. When he was growing up in the Jedi Temple he had several visions of living on the run and facing great hardship. He wished the Force visions had been clearer, so he could have better dealt with the situations he had faced. He turned away from the nosy passerby's as he continued his trek to his destiny. While he turn his face to the ground, his Force senses were wide open. The seemed to be alive on their own. Gathering the feelings from the people around him. He tried unsuccessfully to tune them out. He was embarrassed by what he had become.  
He could now see the shell of a warehouse were the battle would take place, but he sensed he had arrived too soon. He found a dimly light bar and decided he needed another fix. He walked in to the quiet establishment and headed to the back most booth. He sat his pack on the table. After the droid waitress took his order, he reached into his bag. He pulled out the block of spice he had purchased just two days ago. He looked out the red colored cube and pondered how he got to this point. He quickly slide the item into his sleeve as the droid waitress approached. She dropped of the glass and turned to leave. The thing he loved most about a robot waitress was they left him alone. The way he liked it. He once again fished his spice cube from under his long sleeve. As he looked at it the emotion of embarrassment came flooding back to him. The way he looked and the way people looked at him stung at his heart. He felt a surge of the Force freeing him for his worst enemy. He threw the powerful narcotic to the bottom of the glass of green liquor he had ordered. Once the small cube sank to the bottom he took a small match form his bag and lit the mixture on fire. With a load shatter the glass exploding. Fire flowed from the shards of the container cover the table. He never looked back as e headed for the door. This immediately caught the attention of the waitress and the human owner. Both came running toward his table, but he had left before they noticed the fire. He left a nice amount of credits on the table to cover the drink and damages to the table.  
He now knew he was free. He felt better now than in years, as if the very disease that gripped at his soul was gone. One quick scan in the force let him know it was still there, worse than ever. He still had time before his duel with the Dark Lord, so he found some real nourishment. A small diner that sat almost tucked between the large buildings of the capital city. It was one of his favorite places to go when he lived here. He walked in to see although the government around it had changed it still remained the same. The smell escaping the kitchen is almost like a homecoming to him. He sat down on the blue stool and ordered his usual. A greasy bantha burger and a frothy ice drink he loved since childhood. A last meal, no not last he knew he would live on through the night. He finished his meal, paid the waitress and went to make one last stop before heading to meet his destiny.  
It was time.  
Time to face all the evil in his life. Time to put the past to rest. Time to fulfil his destiny.  
He enter the large open room. His adversary was already there. Just him and Vader, no Stromtroopers. Just as he was hoping. He felt his way along the wall, carefully listening to the Force as it flowed around him. Darth Vader's presence was strong, almost overwhelming to the aging Jedi Master. It pollute the air around him. He entered a small hallway the ended in a part of the warehouse that was still partially full. Boxes and some equipment was still laying around. Some of the machines though dusty still looked functional. He was in here.  
Suddenly the red blade of the death bringer lit the dim room, quickly followed by the green glow of his own blade. The light revealed him to his enemy. His blonde hair know much shorter and hi beard nicely trimmed. He faced the Dark Lord as a reminder of his former self. He felt renewed, almost reborn.  
"I've been waiting for this." Vader said taunting his opponent.  
"Me too, Darth." Jeri answered his voice calm. No emotion there is serenity.  
The battle began as Vader slashed at Jerrick. Each slash was more aggressive than the last. Jerrick amazingly block everyone. He then went on the offensive. Lashing out at Vader. His emotions were still in check. He was at peace. Each strike that was deflected off his lightsaber help him keep calm. Every blow that Vader blocked also helped him.  
"Dark Lord, you will lose this duel." Jerrik said.  
Jerrick continued swinging his saber. Each of his shots answered by Vader. Both Jerrick and Vader flung small crates at each other. Trying to keep the other off balance. Jerrick lifted a box with the Force and hit Vader in the back. While distracted Vader barely deflected a fierce slash from Jerrick.  
After his small moment of victory Jerrick dashed to the conveyor belt and powered it on. The room was suddenly filled with the noise of the machine. Clanging metal was all the could hear. Vader swung at Jerrick's feet, nearly hitting him. The Jedi leapt into the air landing on a higher portion of the belt. Vader quickly jumped using the Force to propel him high enough to reach the same belt. He landed with a loud thud. Both men launched into offensive moves. Twirling and slashing at each other while the belt moved the around the large room. They seemed to Jerrick to be moving in slow motion. He saw each swing before it happened. Perfect unity with the Force. He had never felt like this before.  
He caught Vader with a hard kick to the abdomen sending the Dark Lord tumbling off the belt. The fall was short, no where near the height Jerrick hope to cast the monster from. Jerrick dove to the ground to take the advantage once again.  
They moved around the room almost as if the duel was scripted. Each man seemed to be tuned to his respected lightsaber. They sent sparks falling with each parried strike. Each hoping to catch the other with their guard down. They move through the small hallway back into the other smaller area of the old warehouse.  
Jerrick believed in the nature of the Force. He knew that love could not exist without hate. Nor peace without war. Even the Light side of the Force required the Darkside to exist. He fought with that in mind. He knew the there could not be life without death.  
"I know your plans, Vader." Jerrick said. "I've had visions of the evil sphere you and your vile master are building. I know its destructive power will be the ultimate power in the universe."  
"Then why do you fight me?" Vader asked.  
"Because you and your kind must not be allowed to exist." Jeri answered  
"You are not even a man anymore, Jerrick." Vader said trying to anger his enemy.  
"Your right, I'm not a man" Jeri replied. "I'm a Jedi. Just like you once were, Skywalker."  
Vader does not answer. He slashes wildly at the Jedi. Each of his attempts thrust aside by Jerrick.  
"I know all about you. You were suppose to be our chosen one. The one to bring balance to the force. To save us all." Jerrick said as he continued to block shot after shot. "I guess we were wrong. There is no good left in you. You are just a shell filled with rage and hate."  
Vader uses the Force to push Jerrick across the room. His anger is over flowing. Jerrick continues to taunt him. No matter how little his chances are for survival Jerrick remains claim.  
"What's wrong Skywalker? Did I hit a nerve." Jeri said with a smirk.  
"That's not my name." Vader screams as he slashes a hole in Jerrick's black robe.  
Jerrick jumps through the opening in the wall that once contained o window. Taking the duel to the deserted streets. He goes on the offensive once again. Baiting Vader with every shot. Jerrick tosses crate and barrels at his armored enemy trying to keep the advantage. But this does not last long. Vader is a master of the art of lightsaber battle. He quickly turns the tide back to his favor. He strikes at Jerrick's neck, cutting a hole in his tunic. Through the hole the three blue crystals of his fallen students is visible.  
"I see you received my gifts." Vader said smugly.  
This is the first thing Vader says that infuriates Jerrick. He rebounds from the wall his back is against. Knock back the towering Vader. He feels the anger welling up inside him and pauses. As Vader tumbles to the ground. Jerrick stops to focus his thoughts. He knows no matter what he has won the battle as long as he does not fall to the Darkside. He looks at the three stones around his neck. He feels their weight tugging at his heart. It is too much to bear he thinks. Suddenly he is completely calmed. The crystals begin to glow in his hands as if his friends are calling out to him. The blue glow on his face is eerie. He looks up to see Vader standing back up. Vader's red blade reaching out from its dark hilt. Jerrick knows what to do now, how to win. He snaps the chain from around his neck. Holding the blue stone in his hand against his lightsaber. The glow escapes through his clasped hands as he raises his lightsaber in one final noble salute. Not the vile henchman of the Darkside he is defeating, but to his fallen loved ones. He feels Hass's strength and honor, Gebo's over confident courage, and Fio'na's innocent. He is at one with the force.  
  
He holds the shatter pieces of his soul as Vader's white-hot blade pierces his flesh. He never feels the pain this should have caused. His body disappears before the blade finishes passing through him. His black Krayt leather robe folds to the ground as his black lightsaber hilt lands near it with a clang. Vader reaches out with Force to retrieve the fallen saber. He takes it in his hands and snaps it in half. Pulling from it it's green crystal. He examines it for a moment then tucks it in one of the many compartments that line his belt. It was over he had won he thought. But as he left the scene of the duel he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of the fallen master and his students, as if they were celebrating their own victory. 


End file.
